


Chances

by DaisyMayHoward



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Friendly Witch, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Somewhat Crack-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyMayHoward/pseuds/DaisyMayHoward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are hit by a spell. It doesn't seem to do much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly crackish and quite short. Based off a prompt I found on tumblr. http://majestic-otaku.tumblr.com/post/130588981873/zantarna-i-want-a-fic-where-a-witch-puts-a-love

  “It smells like a witch,” Scott said hesitantly, scenting at the air. His expression quickly turned into one of relief, while Stiles started groaning.

  “Not another witch!” Stiles looked bored now. “Didn’t we just deal with a witch? Can’t we fight something new?”

  Scott turned to Stiles, dismayed. “Aren’t you glad that the danger level is low? Would you rather be in mortal peril?”

  Stiles shrugged. “I’m glad we’re not in too much danger, sure, but I figured by now we’d get to fight new things. I though this beacon that is Beacon Hills would bring creatures from all over, not just your standard American Harry Potter wannabe.” He sighed. “Well, let’s get the rest of the pack and get this over with. The night is still young, and I’d like to get back to fighting some exciting monsters in the Ettenmoors.”

  “Etten-whats?” Scott was confused. Did Stiles have another pack somewhere?

  “Lord of the Rings Online? That game I’ve been playing? I could have sworn I told you about it, Scotty.”

“Oh. Right, that game.”  Bemused, Scott shook his head and pulled out his phone. “Derek? We have another witch.”

 

\----

 

  Once everyone was together and ready to go, they headed into the Preserve. Scott and Derek used their wolfy noses to find the witch, and as they neared a clearing, they were surprised to see that the witch was lounging in a camping chair, playing with an iPhone. She looked to be a teenager, which seemed odd to Stiles for several reasons. They were used to dealing with witches that were older, so she must be a newer recruit, and Stiles could have sworn he recognized her from somewhere.

  “Hello, McCall pack,” she said without looking up. They could hear tinny electronic music playing from her phone that died away as she turned it off, stuck it in her pocket, and stood up. Stiles watched as she started to hold her hand out, a glow coming from her palm.

  “Why are you in Beacon Hills?” Scott asked, a warning look in his eyes.

  “Are you kidding?” She looked annoyed now. “I live here. I went to high school with you.”

  “You did? Oh. Sorry.” Scott said. Stiles shot him a look and whispered “ _Don’t apologize to the witch!_ ”

  “You should know we’ve dealt with your kind before.” Stile said to the witch, who looked amused.

  “Really? That’s neat. Well, I really only wanted to see you for one thing, and I have a show coming on soon, so…” With that, she turned both her hands, both of which were glowing now, to point at both Stiles and Derek. She whispered something unintelligible and bright pink light shot out of her palms to hit them. They were knocked to the forest floor with the impact, and as the pack turned to them, shouting their names, wanting to make sure that  they were okay, no one noticed the witch packing up her camping chair and hightailing it out of there.

 

\----

 

  “They seem to be in perfectly good health.” Deaton concluded. “Call me if you notice anything out of the ordinary. Until then, please let me get back to work. There are some seriously injured kitties that need my attention.”

   They left the clinic both relieved and perplexed. Though they had been knocked to the ground, they had had no adverse reactions to the witch’s spell.

  “Well, I guess I’m going home then,” Stiles said, “because I feel fine.” He cast a sidelong glance at Derek, went to his Jeep and went home.

  Derek started to walk away so he could go home himself, but Scott stopped him. He looked around to make sure the other pack members had all gone before he started speaking. “Have you said anything to Stiles yet about what we talked about?”

  Derek shook his head. “No, and I don’t plan to.”

  “I don’t like keeping secrets from him, Derek. You need to talk to him.”

  “Why should I? He’s perfectly content how he is, he doesn’t need me mucking up his life. I think you’re wrong.” Derek said.

  ‘I know he likes you too, Derek, you just need to make the first move. He feels like you’re out of his league. Personally, I disagree with him, but that is how he feels.” Scott paused, then added, “I mean it, Derek. Talk to him.” With that, Scott got on his bike and left.

  Scott was wrong. Derek knew it. There was no way Stiles felt the same, and even if he did, Derek knew Stiles could do so much better. He would find someone younger, with less baggage, and they would have a happily ever after. Derek could settle for being alone.

 

\----

 

  Stiles was hard at work in his game, getting into the zone, when Scott called him.

  “Have you talked to Derek yet?” Scott asked.

  Stiles sighed. “Scotty, my man, we have had this conversation before. I have not talked to Derek, and I do not intend to talk to Derek. Even if he does like me back – which is highly unlikely, he is so out of my league it’s not even within the realm of possibility – you know I’m not going to be the one to say something.”

  “If you say so, Stiles, but I still think you should give it a shot.” Scott said. “Anyway, have fun with your game.” He hung up.

  Stiles looked at his game. He had died. “Damn it, Scott!”

 

\----

 

  The next day before a pack meeting, Stiles went over to Derek’s loft a couple hours beforehand to make sure he was really okay.

  “I’m fine, Stiles. I feel the same as you. Deaton said there was nothing wrong with us. The witch’s spell must not have worked.”

  “Still. Just checking.” Stiles wouldn’t say it, but he still worried about Derek. If anything happened to him, he would be lost. Humans may not need an anchor, but Stiles would like to think that if he had one, it would be Derek. While they were standing there staring awkwardly at each other, they heard a knock at the door. Derek went to answer it, and was surprised to see the witch standing there with a plate of cookies.

  “How goes it, my friend?” She said, smiling brightly and shoving the plate towards Derek.

  “What did you do to us?” Derek wasted no time in asking the important questions. Stiles had wandered over to the door as well, and he grabbed the cookies from her.

  “Why would we eat cookies from you when you shot a spell at us?” Stiles asked, even as he pulled the plastic off and started sniffing at them.

  Her smile faded somewhat. “What do you mean ‘what did you do’?”

  “We mean what spell did you hit us with? And why only me and Stiles?” Derek said.

  She was downright frowning now. “I knew there was something up when you didn’t try and find me to reverse it. I hit you with a love spell, idiots.”

  “Well it didn’t work then, did it? Because we’re clearly not in love.” Stiles stated slowly, watching as her smile came back.

  “Oh no, I did the spell perfectly right. You must have already been in love then. This is even better than I had hoped!” She said. Stiles and Derek were quick to deny feelings of any sort, talking over each other.

  “We’re not, I mean, there’s no way-“

  “He doesn’t-“

  “You can’t deny the power of love, boys. See you later!” She skipped away as they continued to flounder.

  Derek turned to Stiles and cut him off. “You don’t love me, right?”

  Stiles choked on air. “Yes – I mean no, I mean, not really-“

  Derek sighed. “I think maybe she was right.”

  “What do you mean, right? I don’t-“ Stiles paused, his expression changing. “Scott told you, didn’t he. That traitor. I’m sorry, I’ll stay out of your hair, I’ll stop coming to pack stuff if that’s what you want, just turn me down easily, please.” Stiles had his hands over his face now, fully expecting to have Derek reject him.

  “Scott didn’t tell me anything Stiles. I like you.” Derek said calmly,

  Stiles peeked out from behind his fingers. “Wait, what? You like me?”

  Derek reached out and took Stiles’ hands in his. “Yes, Stiles, I like you. According to that witch, I even love you. I believe her.” Derek was blushing now, and damn if that wasn’t the most adorable thing Stiles had ever seen.

  “You mean it?” Stiles whispered. He hadn’t dared get his hopes up, even with Scott’s encouragement, but here Derek was, telling him he love him.

  “I mean it, Stiles. I still think you can do better than me, but I mean it.” Derek was still hesitant, but if Stiles liked him back, even loved him back, then Derek was willing to try.

  “There is no one better for me than you, Derek.” Stiles said.

  “Can I kiss you?” Derek asked somewhat shyly.

  “Of course!” Stiles nodded.

  They kissed softly, their lips bumping into each other’s, keeping it slow. Stiles felt as though all his dreams were coming true. Derek smiled into the kiss, happy as can be. Their happy was somewhat interrupted when they heard a shout through the door, “Can I be invited to the wedding?” It was the witch. They laughed.

 

\----

 

  On their first date to Stile’s favorite diner, the witch was the one to take their order.

  “This is where I know you from!” Stiles nearly shouted, feeling dumb that he hadn’t figured it out earlier. The witch smiled.

  “Wondered when you’d recognize me. So, about that wedding invite…”

THE END


End file.
